Power Rangers
200px200px "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers"_|_"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" w/ Haim Saban & his Co-Worker._|_ First come Saban Entertainment (SCG) for Fox Kids Network from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) to Power Rangers Time Force (2001). Saban had sold it to Walt Disney right before "Power Rangers Time Force" Ended. Than come Walt Disney for ABC Kids Network from Power Rangers Wild force (2002) to Power Rangers RPM (2009). Just last year in Aug. 30 1999, Walt Disney had Re-Air "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" on ABC Kids Network after Power Rangers RPM Ended. Than on May 12'2010, It was announced that Haim Saban had bought back the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. Now it back to Saban Brands (SCG) for NickToons & Nickelodeon). Saban has plans to premiere the 18th season with 40 new episodes on the Nickelodeon network. The Saban's PR Web Site: Saban's Power Rangers & At Comic-Con Saban News About Power Rangers In mid-2010, Haim Saban's Saban Brands bought the Power Rangers franchise back from Disney for $43 million and will produce a new eighteenth season of Power Rangers that will air on Nickelodeon in spring 2011, with the previous 700 episodes being rerun on Nicktoons. It was also announced that Saban plans to make a new Power Rangers movie. Airing Date Season 1 to 17 will be airing in November 2010 to Presents on NickToons & The new Season 18 will airing in February 2011 to Presents on Nickelodeon. Showing Information For NickToons Channel "Every Monday to Friday" 'twice a day' For Nickelodeon Channel "Saturdays and Sundays" (Maybe On NickToons afterward) More Air Time For Power Rangers The Count Down to the 18 Season have began Please watch the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers count down here: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Video (Note: Each day is an MMPR Episodes from season 1-Episode 1 to season 3-Episode 145) "This web link will be deleted after the count down is over" NickToons Re-run Classic Season Power Rangers Series Classic Characters List For Season 1 to 10: (By Fox Network for Fox Kids) List of Power Rangers characters Characters List For Season 10 to 17: (By Walt Disney Network for ABC Kids) List of Power Rangers characters 2 Power Rangers From 1993-2009 "It will Air on Nickelodeon Starting October 2010 & On" Now this mark the 2011 Power Rangers Series for Nickelodeon starting at Episode 701. Nickelodeon Series 1-Season 18 It will air on Nickelodeon Than NickToons Power Rangers: Samurai Power Rangers Samurai (2011-2013) (Picture: On the lift are 5 Rangers & the right are 6 Rangers) Plot Summary: A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient Samurai Symbols of Power which give them control over the elements of Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious Warrior bent on destruction. Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Nickelodeon Series 2-Season 19 Power Rangers: Angel Force Power Rangers Angel Force (2013-2014) (Working Title) Plot Summary: Coming 2012 Main Characters List of Power Rangers characters 3 Episodes List of Power Rangers episodes Saban's Power Rangers Brand Logo This one is for Nickelodeon: Power Rangers Logo's List DVD releases Complete Series DVD (Note: The List of Power Rangers DVD is in a protacted page. So please don't change anything on the DVD Pages) Main: (Note: The Title for Season 4 to Presents start with "P.R." is short for 'Power Rangers') Movies DVD 20th Century Fox Movie DVD Disney DVD Movie Nickelodeon Movie DVD Video Video:Saban buys back Power Rangers News Report Video:Comic Con 2010 - Power Rangers Announcement Video:Comic Con 2010 - The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Video:Brand NEW! Power Rangers Samurai (2011) SNEAK PEEK from Saban Brands Production Story Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and merchandising franchise built around a live action children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes. First produced by Saban Entertainment (aka Saban Capital Group) for Fox Network (aka Fox11) 'Film in California', later by BVS Entertainment for ABC Kids (aka ABC7) and Disney 'Film In New Zealand', and now by SCG Power Rangers LLC (aka Saban Capital Group) for Nickelodeon network, the series took its initial premise and much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai franchise. Its first entry, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, debuted on August 28, 1993, and helped launch the Fox Kids programming block of the 1990s, during which it catapulted into popular culture along with a line of action figures and other toys by Bandai. Despite initial criticism for its action violence targeted for children, the franchise has continued, and as of 2009 the show consists of 17 television seasons, 15 different series, and two theatrical films. In 2009, production of Power Rangers ceased and the last new series, Power Rangers: RPM, ended on December 26, 2009. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Saban had bought back the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. Now it back to Saban Entertainment (aka Saban Capital Group) for Nick (aka Nickelodeon) & NickToons. 'Film In California' and has plans to premiere the 18th season with 40 new episodes on the Nickelodeon network. American & Japan External links *'Saban's Power Rangers Site:' Power Is On * Tv.com Page: Power Rangers Main Page For Power Rangers Samurai: * IMDb Page: "Power Rangers Samurai" For Power Rangers Angel Force: * IMDb Page: "IMDb Page for "Power Rangers Angel Force" is coming late September 2011. "Japan External links" *Super Sentai Page: Japan's Verison Power Rangers *Super Sentai Time Capsule: Japan's Power Rangers Time Capsule Note Please talk to iCarlyFan2009 here [[User_talk:ICarlyFan2009|'"Talk"']] before you add anything. Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show